Una reacción inesperada
by shixa
Summary: Eren ha comprendido sus sentimientos por Rivaille pero no sabe qué hacer, sin embargo un pequeño accidente causa que ya no sea necesario decirlo directamente.


_Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecee a Hajime Isayama_

**Una reacción inesperada**

El grupo de reconocimiento había salido a una de sus habituales misiones. Se quedarían en una castillo fuera del muro Rose ya que era el punto medio entre la seguridad y lo desconocido. El castillo era antiguo y a pesar del tiempo se mantenía imponente y en pie. Estaba medio escondido por los árboles lo que era conveniente para salir rápidamente, de ser necesario, con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional.

La mitad del grupo usual de la brigada de reconcomiendo se encontraba dentro del castillo, mientras que el resto estaba fuera patrullando los alrededores. Acababan de regresar de un largo recorrido sin una sola vista de Titanes. A cualquiera le alegraría pero al mismo tiempo dejaba a todos con la intranquilidad de no haber revisado un área suficiente y que en cualquier momento llegarían desde todas las direcciones.

Sólo estarían fuera hasta que anocheciera, cuando los titanes dejaban de moverse. No faltaba mucho para que llegara el atardecer.

Eren se encontraba fuera, patrullando el lado Norte junto con Rivaille. Era normal que ellos hicieran equipo pues Rivaille era quien cuidaba que Eren no se volviera Titán repentinamente y los asesinara a todos. A pesar que era poco probable o más bien imposible que Eren se convirtiera de la nada en Titán, siempre era bueno que hubiera alguien cuidándolo.

Mikasa podría ser una buena opción también, pues era probablemente tan buena soldado como Rivaille, pero últimamente Mikasa prefería no estar muy cerca de Eren, y Rivaille y el chico funcionaban bien como equipo.

Sin embargo, desde unos días atrás, la relación entre ellos se había tornado extraña. Era más que nada a causa de Eren, pues Rivaille podía estar pensando lo que fuese pero no dejaba que sus emociones lo controlaran, al contrario de Eren que dejaba más que claro su nerviosismo y vergüenza ante su accidental confesión unos día antes.

Había ocurrido tres días atrás, justo antes de salir a la misión. Eren había tenido sentimientos por Rivaille desde casi el mismo instante en que lo conoció, pero la que en un comienzo era admiración poco a poco se había convertido en algo más y cuando Eren finalmente lo había comprendido, y aceptado decidió contarles a Armin y Mikasa.

Esperaba encontrar apoyo en sus amigos, consejos o algo, pues a pesar de haberlo asimilado no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Así que tres días atrás, justo antes de salir a la misión en la que ahora se encontraba Eren consiguió el valor para decírselo a sus amigos, con tan mala suerte que Rivaille estaba justo a un lado. Eren entendió que debió haber escogido mejor el momento y el lugar, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Sin embargo, Rivaille no había tenido reacción alguna, cosa normal en él pero que en esa precisa situación no era lo esperado. La falta de reacción por parte del soldado más fuerte, tenía al borde del paro cardiaco al joven Titán "¿De verdad escuchó? Claro que lo hizo, es sólo que no le importa… O más bien prefiere fingir que no pasó nada. ¿Por qué?... ¿Simplemente no le gusto?... ¿Y entonces por qué simplemente no me lo dice?"

La misión había ido normal, sin ningún imprevisto, y tampoco habían encontrado Titanes, lo cual era bueno pues Eren no estaba muy dedicado a la misión: cada instante, cada momento, se la vivía pensando en las razones y el porqué de la forma de actuar de Rivaille. Ni siquiera le importaba ya la reacción de Mikasa y Armin: Ambas reacciones, en cualquier caso, no parecían ser peligrosas para él; ninguno había mostrado signos de sorpresa… Como si lo hubiesen sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Armin fue quien le hizo notar que Rivaille estaba justo atrás, y Mikasa tenía una expresión un poco exasperada y molesta, tal vez afligida, pero al final ambos parecían estar bien con ello. Estaban un poco preocupados porque el mayor hubiera escuchado pero incluso habían tratado de convencerlo de que era normal su reacción pues Rivaille era quien en un momento de crisis tendría que matarlo y además era el sargento.

Así que Eren trató de actuar normal, y había hecho un trabajo más o menos decente hasta esa tarde, en ese preciso instante en el que se encontraba a solas con el mayor. Normalmente ellos no hablaban mucho más que para ordenar y acatar las órdenes y uno que otro comentario banal. Eren se dedicaba a observar a Rivaille, en situaciones como esa en la que tenían que esperar por horas sin hacer nada, pero ese día tenía la vista fijada en el bosque aunque tampoco prestaba mucha atención. Si un Titán venía de esa dirección, el sargento lo vería mucho antes que él.

Sin embargo, Eren estaba nervioso, afligido y no podía evitar sentir la presencia del mayor aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlo. Se repetía una y otra vez "Todo está bien, todo está bien", una frase que cualquier soldado que estuviera fuera de la muralla diría, pero este caso: Eren lo decía a causa de los nervios que le causaban el tener al sargento tan cerca y no por acabar en el estómago de un Titán. "¿En verdad, temerle más a la persona de la cual estás enamorado que un Titán?… Debo estar loco".

-Estás pensando demasiado fuerte- dijo una voz profunda y sin tono. Eren sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su columna. Era la voz de Rivaille.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Eren, girándose apenas, con todo el cuerpo tensado y enfrentando la mirada del sargento, la cual era impasible y de alguna forma incluso más aterradora por ello.

-Tus pensamientos me están molestando, piensas muy fuerte. Concéntrate en la misión- ordenó el mayor sin agregar más y mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque que los rodeaba.

El corazón del joven empezó a latir descontrolado. Si antes el sargento se había quejado de lo "fuerte que pensaba" seguramente ahora se estaría quedando sordo con el fuerte retumbar de su corazón.

Eren se obligó a controlarse y a mirar a otro lado. Sin embargo, estaba sudando y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese instante, su garganta raspaba y sus oídos zumbaban. ¿Estaría por desmayarse?

Alguien apretó fuertemente su hombro y le dio una sacudida, girándolo hacia sí. Ese alguien no podía ser otro que el sargento, quien lo miraba fieramente.

-Contrólate- ordenó con fuerza, y a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, Eren pudo ver ira en sus ojos. "Oh, voy a morir" pensó desdichado-. Basta ya, ¿Entendido?-dijo el sargento pero Eren no podía reaccionar. Si lo volvía a sacudir probablemente caería.

-Yo…-murmuró Eren. Su rostro estaba pálido y a la vista de cualquiera lucía patético.

-Eres tan transparente…-dijo Rivaille.

Entonces, en el rostro de Rivaille se formó un gesto confuso entre resignación y enfado. Como si no fuera eso ya suficiente impresión para Eren, el mayor posó sus labios contra los suyos en un rudo beso, segundos después lo apartó lejos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirando al otro. Mientras en el cerebro de Eren ocurría una catástrofe total, Rivaille esperaba pacientemente a que el idiota, como el solía llamarlo, reaccionara.

-… ¿Qué…?-fue lo único que pudo decir Eren con tono de voz afligido. Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, a veces el chico era tan idiota, pero tampoco podía esperar demasiado, después de todo aún era un niño.

-Esa es mi respuesta…-dijo el sargento, con el ceño fruncido, y evitando mirar a otro lado. En realidad, tenía vergüenza de aceptarlo y decirlo con las palabras que probablemente el niño esperaba. Tendría que conformarse.

Cuando había escuchado la confesión accidental de Eren y como el mayor y además el líder del escuadrón no pudo haber actuado de otra forma que como lo hizo. Era culpa de Eren por escoger el peor momento para decir algo como eso. En ese momento no había podido decir nada, estaría fuera de lugar y tampoco había sabido qué contestar en ese momento.

Él claramente correspondía a los sentimientos del menor, sin embargo, la diferencia de edad y su posición en la legión de reconocimiento lo habían hecho dudar sobre cómo se suponía que debía actuar en ese momento, pero finalmente concluyó que si Eren era suficientemente adulto para enfrentar a un Titán, era suficientemente adulto para enfrentar una relación con él.

-Oh…-fue todo lo que contestó Eren y ambos se sumieron en el silencio.

Rivaille repentinamente se sintió preocupado. ¿Acaso había malentendido todo? Pero entonces notó que Eren estaba sonriendo como imbécil y parecía terriblemente emocionado. Tan transparente… Sin embargo, no le molestaba y menos en ese momento. Él también estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

-El sol se está poniendo. Pronto regresaremos al castillo…- Dijo Rivaille, mirando hacia el cielo, por comentar cualquier cosa. También era una promesa "Llegando allá, hablaremos mejor".

Escuchó las ramas y hojas crujir, y entonces tenía a un muy emotivo Eren Jaeger, pegado a él. Abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Estoy tan feliz-dijo el joven, ocasionando que Rivaille se sintiera avergonzado. Estaba seguro que al menos sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

Para disimular, tomó del cabello a Eren con fuerza y volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso más profundo, tal vez igual de rudo que el anterior pero en esta ocasión más largo. Era simplemente el comienzo.

Se separaron jadeando. Los ojos de Eren estaba brillosos y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, estaba completamente obnubilado. Rivaille pensó que era suficiente para que el chico no notara su sonrojo.


End file.
